


[PODFIC] Night Run

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rescue, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown group abducts Bruce Banner, and Tony has to work with Nick Fury to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Night Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815778) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



Length: 40.30

[Direct download here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/puqq/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BNight%2BRun.mp3)

 

Or listen to it right here:

 


End file.
